


Scars

by gaialux



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel's scars just remind him of the failure he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "Hard Times 100" challenge. Prompt: "Scars".
> 
> Oz does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

I mustn't have wanted to do it. You'd think, after years in the prison system, I'd know the exact way to kill someone. Myself included. So, when it didn't work, it meant I didn't want to die, right?

When I look in the mirror and see the scar, all I feel is that I'm a failure. Like that one thing I thought I was good at, I failed. Great way to pummel your self-esteem even lower when you can't even do something like end your own fucking life!

The scar just continues to remind me of why I hate myself.


End file.
